


Haven't Got a Clue

by Skyzzle



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: “Are all Yamaha riders stupid pricks?"
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Haven't Got a Clue

"Is he okay?”

Jorge looked over to the counter where the alcohol was served, even though nobody besides Valentino, Dani, Marc and him was inside the bar since they’ve rented it for the night. Little private celebration, but as unbelievable as it might sound, there was nothing to celebrate for Marc.

He crashed out on the last lap, fighting for the win with Jorge and he had been grumpy and pissed all day long which was why Dani had suggested this, to get his mind off of things.

Seeing Jorge didn’t really help Marc but Dani figured it would be better to settle this now, so Marc couldn’t have time to think more about the incident. 

Given the situation, Marc had been the first one to be drunk as hell, sentences only making sense when it was about demanding more alcohol, and nobody stopped him. Only Valentino, who had finished 3rd, tried to get him to stop once only to get snapped at, the youngest Spaniard moving away from them to sit at the bar, talking or rather laughing drunkenly with the bartender.

After Jorge’s question, all three of them turned to look over to the counter, seeing Marc lying on it with closed eyes. Dani almost sighed in annoyance at the drunken behaviour of his young teammate, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He understood why he acted like that, alcohol seeming like the best way to deal with shitty results.

“I’ll go”, Valentino suddenly said and stood up, slightly tumbling but catching himself rather quickly before walking towards Marc, the Spaniard looking content with just lying there. “You good over here?”

Marc only hummed and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Valentino hovering over him and the Italian’s expression changed into a concerned one. “Sure?”

“Never felt better…”, Marc whispered, the quiet music almost swallowing the words but Valentino still heard him, raising an eyebrow. He remembered when alcohol still felt like the best thing ever, everything funny and dizzy when you’re boozed.

He stepped closer, taking a better look at the Spaniard whose hands were lying on his stomach, lightly tapping in the rhythm of the music. He himself felt a bit lightheaded, everything seemed quicker and he clenched his jaw, trying to keep the adult attitude up.

“Actually!”, Marc exclaimed and sat up so fast, Valentino almost flinched at the sudden speed of his movements. “You could help me feel even better!”, he grinned, turning so his legs were hanging over the edge of the counter, Valentino directly in front of him.

Now looking into the younger man’s eyes, he could confirm that he was done and out with it. His pupils were blown wide, swallowing all of the former brown colour and Valentino sighed sympathetically, lifting his hand to carefully wipe a bit of alcohol from the corner of Marc’s mouth.

“How can I be of service?”, he asked playfully polite, noticing how Marc’s lips opened and his eyes were staring into his before wandering lower, dangerously lingering on his own lips as if he was copying his movements.

If the younger one should ask for more alcohol, Valentino would straight up grab him by his collar and drag him out of the bar. Without discussion, and he smiled at the thought of acting like a worried parent.

It wasn’t like he hated Marc, their history just left some marks in his life which seemed to be inerasable, so he couldn’t bring himself to really like the guy. But… he also couldn’t dislike him, the way he always smiled and tried to be nice got him wrapped around his little finger.

Just like right now. Marc didn’t seem to care about personal space when he was drunk, he just leaned forward and grabbed Valentino’s shoulder with both hands, supporting himself so he wouldn’t fall. “You know where this is going…”, Marc mumbled, closing his eyes for a few seconds to regain control over his body.

Valentino laughed at the weak attempt, drunk Marc’s tries to seduce people just as miserable as when he was sober. (Not that he had been part of them, but from… watching he could tell.)

If he himself was sober, he would’ve brought some distance in between them, telling Marc he should go home. Which he should do, of course.

“No, tell me, please?”, he asked instead, the mocking undertone in his still polite voice audible for even Marc who just groaned in response, letting his head fall backwards. This was more amusing than Valentino would’ve thought.

Marc on the other hand didn’t seem to be amused, his fingers now wandering to Valentino’s neck. “I always wanted to…”, he trailed off, licking his lips while trying to find the right words. “I always wanted to ask you this…”

“Ask me then”, Valentino simply stated and gave Marc another crooked smile, encouraging him to continue. He should stop taking advantage of the young man, but it was too tempting to play with him.

Marc mumbled something inaudibly, looking at Valentino with wide eyes, pouting slightly. It looked overly adorable, arms now wrapped around Valentino’s neck so they were closer than before, the Italian standing in between his legs.

Valentino could hear Dani and Jorge laughing somewhere in the background, knowing he should take a step back and help Marc sober up a little bit, but the way the Spaniard looked at him right now made him somewhat weak. “Ask me, Marc”, he whispered quietly, raising his arms to place his hands on Marc’s hips, their groins pressed against each other now.

Marc remained quiet, chewing on his bottom lip which shouldn’t be allowed. It drove Valentino insane, and he had been the one who wanted to joke around, but he slowly lost control over himself, giving in to what Marc was offering so selflessly.

He started to caress his sides, trying to loosen him up even more than the alcohol did. He really wanted to hear what Marc wanted to ask.

A little hiccup got out of Marc, leaving the Spaniard looking like a kicked puppy. He pulled Valentino closer, their foreheads now leaning against each other and Valentino could smell the strong alcohol from Marc’s breath, cringing slightly.

Marc didn’t seem to care. “Kiss me?”, he brought out eventually and before Valentino had the time to respond with a surprised no, he closed the distance between their mouths and attached them almost softly, clinging onto Valentino as if he was his last life line.

Valentino’s eyes went wide, the request still ringing in his ears when Marc tried to push his tongue into his mouth, their kiss tactless and kind of one-sided since he was still taken aback. “Marc-”, he tried to get him to stop, but Marc just kissed him again, squeezing his eyes close.

No, this was wrong, more than wrong. Not allowed, to be exact, against the law.  
But then Valentino opened his mouth to meet Marc’s tongue and the younger man moaned into him, obviously content and happy with french kissing his rival. 

One of Marc’s hands wandered into his hair, tugging on some of his curls and Valentino almost groaned at the feeling, clawing his fingers into Marc’s shirt to get out some tension. 

Not caring about the consequences anymore, Valentino tried to control the kiss, pushing Marc’s tongue back into his own mouth and when Marc went to grab his hand, redrawing it from his hip and placing it on the Spaniard’s already half hard cock, Valentino sighed dramatically.

“We can’t-”, he wanted to say again, Marc only added pressure on his own erection with Valentino’s hand and moaned loudly, interrupting the Italian. 

“Fuck me, please…”, Marc whimpered and bit down on Valentino’s lip, the elder moveless against him and he licked over his lips, demanding him to open up again. “Please!”

Taking advantage, was the first thought which entered Valentino’s mind when he looked at the Spaniard, who looked back at him with a vulnerable look in his eyes. But he couldn’t, Marc didn’t want him that way and he wouldn’t take him.

“Stop, come on”, he sighed, regaining control over the situation once again and put his hands on Marc’s chest, pushing him off. “Marc, seriously, not here. Not ever.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at the younger one, not ready to see the drunken hurt in his eyes. Being rejected always hurt, it didn’t matter if sober or drunk. He knew by the way Marc tried to keep him close by clawing into his hair, but he just dodged away and ran a hand through it, trying to look as controlled as possible.

“Sorry”, Valentino pressed out and turned around, cursing himself for being so tactless. Sorry, really? How the hell was he supposed to talk to Marc ever again, it would’ve been easier to just… why did he even give in to him?

Slumping onto his seat again, he felt the stares of the other Spaniards on him and groaned, burying his face in his arms on the table as somebody, probably Dani, placed some good punches on his back, making him flinch.

“Good fucking move you just showed there, asshole!”, Dani hissed, obviously pissed off but Valentino heard the surprised tone in his voice, telling him he didn’t expect it either. How should he?

“That was rather interesting”, Jorge just said, sounding bored out of his mind and Valentino heard another smacking noise, being followed by a little ‘ouch’ from Jorge.

“Are all Yamaha riders stupid pricks? You can’t just-”

The loud sound of a door being smashed into its angle interrupted the smallest of them, making Valentino look up, too. He checked the bar again, and even before he could even say something, Dani hit the back of his head harshly. “Nicely done, cunt.”


End file.
